after the match
by leprekan187
Summary: song fic. hermione compares draco and harry. her ex and her currant boyfriend. stars in thier 7th year. hermione is head girl draco is head boy chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

White flag by Dido

Hermione watched as the first Quidditch game of the season began.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Her boyfriend vs. her ex boyfriend

Harry vs. Draco.

Neither knew of the other and she planned on keeping it that way for as long as she could.

She knew that Gryffindor would win the match.

But that the Slytherin had won her heart.

Harry knew not to let the throbbing golf-sized ball slip through his fingers.

Draco did not understand this, not when it came to girls or Quidditch.

He had lost every game to Harry.

And now he had lost her to Harry as well.

Physically at least.

She fell hard.

But Harry had caught her.

He soothed her and helped he pick up the pieces and put them back together.

He had asked so many times who had broken her heart.

After so long of refusing to tell him, she lied.

She had told him that it was Viktor, he had believed her.

_  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's there the sense in that?_

She had confronted Draco this morning on her way out of the heads dorm.

She missed him, a lot.

They had been secretly dating since the end of second year.

Dumbledore was the only one that knew. That was one of the reasons that he put them as heads this year.

"Draco…" she said softly as she nearly ran him over going down the stairs. His name felt like silk on her lips. She hadn't said it in over a month. Sure she had said Malfoy, but not Draco.

"Oh! Sorry Mione… I thought you had already left… to cheer on weasel and potter." His voice had started out soft but ended in his usual sneer.

"I'm headed there now." She said determined to keep her voice steady.

"Are you dating one of them now?" he asked slowly and softly almost as if the answer pained him.

"Harry." She whispered. "But I'll never love him, not like I loved you. She added barley audible.

"Mione..." Draco started sadly.

"No, sorry, I should never had said that. I have to go. Good luck in the game." She added as she placed her hands on his chest to push by him savoring the touch.

_I promise I'm not trying to make you life harder  
or return to where we were_

As she exited the dorms she felt the threat of stinging hot tears behind her eyes.

She let them fall as she hid behind a statue.

Her tears only lasted so long anymore. She always felt empty after a few moments. She had cried so much that she just didn't have any tears left to cry.

She heard Draco leave. He was walking slowly, not his usual strut. She knew he hated walking slow. She smiled at the thought but it was a sad smile.

A month and two weeks ago he had told her that he wasn't brave enough for her.

She had thought that being with Harry for a month and a week would help to put a dent in her love for him… if anything it made it stronger.

_  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

She knew that in her heart Draco would always have a special place.

She loved Harry.

For the first time she had known Harry and Ron Harry had taken her side not Ron's.

She was glad she had him.

Ron was pissed both because they were dating and because essentially Harry had chosen her over him.

Hermione had tried numerous times to talk to Ron but he was back with Lavender and hardly ever spoke when she was around.

She had lost the love of her life and now Ron.

Hermione lost in her own thoughts was snapped back to reality. She didn't even notice that she had walked with the sea of red and gold to great Harry. Harry had an arm wrapped around her and was beaming down at her.

Gryffindor had beat Slytherin again.

She felt a small spark of longing as she saw the sea of green and silver pass her and a pair of stormy blue eyes met hers.

She smiled up at Harry.

He was who she was with now. He would treat her right. He would be brave enough for both of them and then some. Not Draco.

She had to avoid the heads dorm for nearly two weeks before she could be around him and not break down.

He haunted her. In her dreams and when she woke up.

He grades were even slipping from her normal standard, she didn't even raise her hand I classes anymore.

Professor McGonagall was very worried because the test the had taken about a week ago she had taken in fourth year to use as extra practice.

_  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of it's over  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Draco hadn't spoken to her and she doubted he would even try.

After three suffering years of trying to avoid each other that now they were ding it without any effort.

'How ironic' Hermione though as she smiled.

Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist lovingly.

"What so funny, Mi?" he asked seeing her chuckle to herself silently.

Snapped out of her thoughts again she looked up to Harry and smiled even brighter and laughed heartily for the first time since Draco broke her heart.

"Just savoring another win and the look on Malfoy's face."

Harry beamed and kissed her softly.

Hermione sighed.

His kisses were perfect and addictive.

Soft yet urgent, almost like Draco's…

'Damnit. No more Dr… Malfoy Damnit!' she scolded herself.

_  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

She made her excuse to change before joining Harry in the common room for the victory party.

As she exited her room in a pair of yoga pants and a small red and gold chemise Draco reached her landing.

"Mione. I can't take this. I miss you… please forgive me?" he asked standing really close to her.

Inches away from her face, about to kiss her.

For the past month and two weeks this was all she craved, all she desired. And now she was beyond tempted to give into him, but she knew that he would just hurt her again. She was sure of it.

So as he leaned in to the kiss she softly placed both of her hands on his amazing chiseled chest that she just registered was bare and gently pushed him a few inches away. To walk past him down to the Gryffindor common room. To Harry, her boyfriend without a word or a backwards glance at the love of her life.

_And when we meet  
which I'm sure we will  
all that was then  
will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
and hold my tongue  
and you will think  
That I've moved on_

When she reached the common room she waded her way through the masses and kissed him passionately.

She smiled up at him when she broke the kiss.

She stayed by his side the rest of the evening until the party was broke up.

Harry kissed her and offered to walk her back to the heads common room.

When they reached the portrait she gave the password and he kissed her softly and started to walk away when she reached out of his hand.

"Come with me… stay."

"Mione… are you sure?" he asked apprehensively.

"I don't want anything. I just don't want to sleep alone… please Harry?" Hermione whispered into the night.

"Anything for you Mione." He said and kissed her softly as she smiled up at him.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Draco was getting restless.

It was late… well early… like 2am.

Too long for _**HIS**_ Hermione to still be out with Scarhead.

"You're the one who couldn't be strong enough for her…" he muttered to himself as he punched his pillow into a soft fluffy mush.

He had asked the portrait to let him know when she got in.

And if she was alone.

He wanted to be with her so much that it hurt.

But he was a coward and he knew it.

"Sir, the girl just arrived with the boy with the scar. They just went up to her room. Would you like me to alert the head master?"

"No she is responsible. And she's not stupid… at all."

"Very well. I shall return to my post. Good night."

Draco didn't even hear the picture say god bye he was so lost in his own thoughts.

'Hermione had waited almost five months before even attempting to kiss me…" he thought hopefully.

'But Potter and she hadn't been dating too long, a month at the most and she had kisses him ever so casually today…' he bitterly reminded himself.

Draco tossed and turned until nearly 6am before he jumped out of his bed and tiptoed to her room.

He cast a non-verbal silencing spell on the door before easing it open to see for him self.

He opened the door to find his Hermione laying awake on a sleeping Potter's bare chest.

She was absentmindedly drawing random circles on his chest; just like she used to after…

She looked up at him, as if she had been expecting him.

She placed a slim finger over her lips as she climbed silently out of the bed.

He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding when he saw she was wearing a silver tank top and deep green silk pants.

He smiled.

He had gotten her those two Christmas's ago after getting sick of seeing her in red and gold so much.

She grabbed a fluffy robe that matched the pants that used to be his.

For a moment she looked like his again and he had almost forgotten Potter was in the room… almost.

He motioned for his room downstairs.

She nodded in understanding and they padded silently down the stairs to their destination.

Draco cast a silencing spell over his room as he turned back to her.

Just as he was about to demand an explanation that he really didn't deserve to know she placed her long slender arms lovingly around his neck.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent and enjoyed how well she fit against him.

He had missed this.

Her scent was her own.

Not Potters.

She was his not Potters.

He sighed contently, remembering earlier days of earlier years that seemed so long ago, so far away from them.

When he belonged to her, and she him.

She was so close to him he could see the single green fleck in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

He only saw that when she was going to kiss him.

And she did.

Just like she used to.

He knew then and there he loved her with all his heart.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

She broke away from the kiss with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you brave enough yet? Please Draco?" she begged in a whisper as she took a small step back sending cold chills to both of them.

"Mione..." he pleaded not really knowing what he was pleading for.

She sighed heavily taking his hands in hers.

"I am going to give you one last chance Draco. If you don't take it I will be gone forever, and I will never look back. I'll marry Harry, he with father my children instead of you. I don't want that. I want to be with you so much it hurts me. But if you won't stand up for us I will go to him now and start anew."

She said looking him dead in the eyes.

He HATED ultimatums.

He let her arms drop back to her sides and he pulled away from her.

He turned his back as he walked to his bedside table and picked up the small velvet box out of the drawer.

But she didn't see this; she had walked out of her room just after he had turned her back on him.

He turned around to speak but she was gone.

"Accio Hermione!" he said with a flick of his wand and a small smirk.

She came flying into his room and landed on her bum with a small 'thud' in front of him scowling.

She was about to scold him when she saw the small box in his hand.

"Mione I love you. I am a coward but I promise I will try for you. Please help me. I will be your husband and the father of our children. Not Potter or any other man. I am not perfect and I don't deserve you but if you find me worthy of your love then I will be the happiest and luckiest man in history."

She had pulled herself up as he spoke and she now stood just inches away from him.

"Yes Draco, I will marry you." She said smiling.

He opened the box to show her the ring.

It was a ruby and emerald fused together to form a heart shaped stone surrounded by white diamonds with a gold and silver mixed band.

"The engraving says 'the only lion to tame and melt a snake's cold heart' I thought it fit us. I bought it some time last year. It's been burning a hole in my pocket ever since." He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep addicting kiss.

"I love you. The ring is perfect!"

That morning they stayed in each others arms after writing Harry a note.

That morning being the first of many.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_**Finis **_


	2. Chapter 2 draco pov

Draco's response to after the match

I had forgotten my gloves… again!

I couldn't seem to remember them when I had Quidditch anymore.

Although that may have to do with the person who bought them for me was currently ignoring me.

Sighing I turned back around to reenter the head's common room.

As soon as my foot touched the first stair he heard her slamming her door and running down the stairs.

"Draco…" she said softly as she nearly ran me over going down the stairs. My name sounded like warm chocolate coming out of her soft lips. I hadn't heard her say it in over a month. Sure she had said Malfoy, but not Draco.

"Oh! Sorry Mione… I thought you had already left… to cheer on weasel and potter." my voice had started out soft but ended with my usual sneer and I winched inwardly at how she must think I am acting.

"I'm headed there now." She said determined to keep her voice steady.

"Are you dating one of them now?" I asked slowly and softly, I didn't want to know. If she was I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

"Harry." She whispered. "But I'll never love him, not like I loved you. She added barley audible.

"Mione..." I started sadly; she just had to bring the past up.

"No, sorry, I should never have said that. I have to go. Good luck in the game." She added as she placed her hands on my chest to push by me, I missed her touch so much.

I turned to watch her flee from the room.

_I __can't hide the way I feel  
About you...  
Anymore _

Sighing I climbed back up to my room and grabbed the gloves I had set on my dresser the night before so I _wouldn't_ forget them.

I could still feel her small fingers on my chest even though I was already in his uniform, pads and all.

They had always left a burning trail in their wake. Wither it be when I was fully clothed or not.

It was my own fault we weren't together anymore.

It was the one regret I had about our relationship.

Walking slowly I reminisced about that fateful night.

_I can't hold the hurt inside  
Keep the pain out of my eyes  
anymore _

**I was pacing in the common room waiting on Hermione to come back to me. **

**She had promised Potter and Weasel that she would help them with their homework once again. And she had protested when I had given her many reasons to stay behind with me; that I had hardly ever got to see her anymore. She simply had smiled sadly at me and promised to make it up to me when she got back.**

**It was getting late and we had to go do our rounds in ten minutes.**

**I sat down in front of the fire and began a staring contest with the dancing flames.**

**I broke my trance when I heard the portrait open.**

** "Sorry they were being stubborn." She said sitting next to me. "They asked me again why I was spending so much time with you… I wish I could just tell them. They would keep it a secret… please Draco… can we? Just them." I didn't remove my eyes from the flames.**

** "Mione… I… can't. I'm not brave enough…"**

** "I'm brave enough for the both of us… they wont lay a finger on you." **_**Yea right…**_** she pleaded with me.**

** "…if I'm not brave enough to tell your friends then I'm not brave enough for you."**

** "Draco… what are you talking about?" she asked.**

**Sighing I finally took my eyes off the dieing fire to look in her eyes.**

** "You deserve better than me. I'm sorry Mione… I can't do this anymore…I'm going to do my rounds… don't bother joining me." I whispered and walked quietly out the room and began my rounds without a single look back.**

I realize now what a huge mistake that was. I didn't see her for nearly two weeks after that. She always waited until I was asleep or out of a room to enter it.

I felt my eyes burning with unshed tears as I ran the rest of the way to the pitch.

_My tears no longer waiting  
My resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating  
A life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending  
That I don't love you anymore _

I saw them kiss. It wrenched my insides out as my team mates pulled me away from the sea of red.

I watched as she looked at me then pulled Potter into a deep kiss.

It was as if she was silently telling me what I was missing.

Back in my bed room I had shed my uniform and had pulled on a pair of silk pants.

I was about to reach for my shirt when I heard her running up the stairs.

I followed her at a slow pace.

As she exited her room in a pair of yoga pants and a small red and gold chemise I reached her landing.

"Mione. I can't take this. I miss you… please forgive me?" I practically begged standing really close to her. Inches away from her face, about to kiss her. This was all I wanted. I knew that now. Hermione was my world.

I saw in her eyes that she was going to give in so I tilted my head and leaned in for the kiss.

But her soft cold small hands touched my chest burning me completely from head to toe and she gave me a sad smile before she ran back down the stairs.

He followed her only to the portrait of one of the old head boys.

"Tell me when she comes back in…and if she is alone." he didn't wait for a reply before he went to his room.

He paced for half an hour before he dared to take a shower.

I was getting restless.

It was late… well early… like 2am.

Too long for _**my**_ Hermione to still be out with Scarhead.

"You're the one who couldn't be strong enough for her…" I muttered to myself as I punched my pillow in vain.

"Sir, the girl just arrived with the boy with the scar. They just went up to her room. Would you like me to alert the head master?"

"No she is responsible. And she's not stupid… at all." I said more to myself than him.

"Very well. I shall return to my post. Good night."

I didn't even hear the picture say god bye as I was so lost in my thoughts.

_Hermione had waited almost five months before even attempting to kiss me…_ I thought hopefully.

_But Potter and she hadn't been dating too long, a month at the most and she had kisses him ever so casually today…_ I bitterly reminded myself.

I tossed and turned until nearly 6am before I jumped out of my bed and tiptoed to her room.

Casting a non-verbal silencing spell on the door before easing it open to see for myself.

I opened the door to find _my_ Hermione lying awake on a sleeping Potter's bare chest.

She was absentmindedly drawing random circles on his chest; just like she used to after…

She looked up at me, as if she had been expecting me.

She placed a slim finger over her lips as she climbed silently out of the bed.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding when I saw she was wearing a silver tank top and deep green silk pants.

I smiled.

I had gotten her those two Christmas's ago after getting sick of seeing her in red and gold so much.

She grabbed a fluffy robe that matched the pants that used to be mine.

For a moment she looked like mine again and I had almost forgotten Potter was in the room… almost.

I motioned for my room downstairs.

She nodded in understanding and we padded silently down the stairs to our destination.

I cast a silencing spell over my room as I turned back to her.

Just as I was about to demand an explanation that I really didn't deserve to know she placed her long slender arms lovingly around my neck.

I closed his eyes as I inhaled her scent and enjoyed how well she fit against me.

I had missed this.

Her scent was her own.

Not Potters.

She was _MINE _not Potters.

I sighed contently, remembering earlier days of earlier years that seemed so long ago, so far away for us.

When I belonged to her and she to me.

She was so close to me that I could see the single green fleck in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

I only saw that when she was going to kiss me.

And she did.

Just like she used to.

I knew then and there I loved her with all my heart.

_Let me make one last appeal  
to show you how I feel  
about you... _

_'Cause there's no one else I swear  
Holds a candle anywhere next to you  
My heart can't take the beating  
Not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating  
Deep inside my soul  
It says "I can't keep pretending...  
I don't love you anymore." _

She broke away from the kiss with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you brave enough yet? Please Draco?" she begged in a whisper as she took a small step back sending cold chills to both of us.

"Mione..." I pleaded not really knowing what I was pleading for.

She sighed heavily taking my hands in hers.

"I am going to give you one last chance Draco. If you don't take it I will be gone forever, and I will never look back. I'll marry Harry; he will father my children instead of you. I don't want that. I want to be with you so much it hurts me. But if you won't stand up for us I will go to him now and start anew."

She said looking me dead in the eyes.

She knew I HATED ultimatums.

I let her arms drop back to her sides and pulled away from her.

I turned my back as I walked to my bedside table and picked up the small velvet box out of the drawer.

I turned around to speak but she was gone.

"Accio Hermione!" I said with a flick of his wand and a small smirk.

She came flying into my room and landed on her bum with a small 'thud' in front of me scowling.

She was about to scold me when she saw the small box in my hand.

"Mione I love you. I am a coward but I promise I will try for you. Please help me. I will be your husband and the father of our children. Not Potter or any other man. I am not perfect and I don't deserve you but if you find me worthy of your love then I will be the happiest and luckiest man in history."

She had pulled herself up as I spoke and she now stood just inches away from me.

"Yes Draco, I will marry you." She said smiling.

I opened the box to show her the ring.

It was a ruby and emerald fused together to form a heart shaped stone surrounded by white diamonds with a gold and silver mixed band.

"The engraving says 'the only lion to tame and melt a snake's cold heart' I thought it fit us. I bought it some time last year. It's been burning a hole in my pocket ever since." I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep addicting kiss.

"I love you. The ring is perfect!"

I picked her up and swung her in a circle before landing both of us on my bed and consummating what I knew she had missed just as much as I had.

_I've got to take the chance  
Or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life  
My tears no longer waiting  
Oh, my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating  
A life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending  
I don't love you anymore  
Anymore...  
Anymore..._


End file.
